DRAMATIC TIMES AHEAD
by jessie messy
Summary: CLAIRE'S PREGNANCY IS STRESSFUL. WILL HER LOVE FOR ALEX BE RECONCILED? Alex/Claire romance. FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. What's wrong?

One  
  
"Leave me alone!" Yelled Claire as Alex grabbed her by the waist and hurled her up onto the back of the ute. "You're injured Claire, if you can't walk, then I'm just gonna have to carry ya! Simple as that - I can't leave you alone in the paddock here or else you might get into even more trouble-" "I'm NOT in trouble ALEXANDER, and I'm perfectly OK - just a slight stomach ache, that's all" "Well if you didn't collapse, maybe I would listen to you, but I'm taking you back up to the house right now." Alex told her firmly, and he started the engine.  
  
"Oh my god Claire, are you alright?" asked Tess. "I'm FINE. I just need an aspirin. I've got to do drenching before tea." "Oh, no you don't! you sit here and I'll make you a coffee. I'll get Becky to handle everything."  
  
Claire lay in bed, with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand. She really didn't feel like drenching today, but she didn't want the others to know, or they would know something was really wrong. Claire knew what was wrong. She had known for three days now but couldn't find the courage to tell anyone - not even her sister. "Claire, can I come in?" Claire heard Tess whisper from the half-closed door. "Uh, yea sure." Claire replied" Tess came in slowly and sat down on the bed. "Claire, something must be really wrong, I mean, you hardly EVER stay in bed!" She laughed, then gave Claire a very concerned look. "I'm fine, I told you." "Well, I don't think you are. You look paler than last week, and you have gone off a lot of food, and what's that new obsession for pasta lately?. Oh MY GOD! Claire? Are you. pregnant?"  
  
"You guessed it." Mumbled Claire. "How long? Who's the father? Are you one-hundred percent sure? Have you seen the doctor." Claire closed her eyes as she listened to Tess ask questions over and over again. All she felt like doing was sleeping, and throwing up. "Three days, Tess, only three days." "THREE days! Why didn't you say something?" "I was. um. stressed out," Claire said, carefully so she didn't make it sound as if she was scared. "Does anyone else know? "Um, not yet. And don't you go and open your big mouth! I need some time to think before I tell Alex. "Alex? Is he the father?" "isn't it obvious," Claire replied" "Well, he's going to be .surprised!" Tess exclaimed. "Yea, I figured. I still don't understand though. We were so careful. most of the time." "What do you mean most of the time" asked Tess. "Well, there was that one day in the far paddock, down near the broken fence - " "Oh, Claire," giggled tess "I DON'T need the details!"  
  
At the dinner table, everyone carried on talking as if nothing was different, but Claire and Tess remained quiet, and Tess was especially cautious of anything she said. "Claire, you still feelin' tired?" asked Becky. "Yea, that's so unlike you.' Said Jodi. "Yea, well I'm a bit better now thanks." "Ice cream anyone?" Meg asked, making Claire feel a little more comfortable.  
  
Later that night, Claire phoned Alex. She made sure everyone was asleep before the finally plucked up the courage to ring him. "Alex, you need to come over here." "What? It's nearly midnight Claire. Can't I see you in the morning?" "No, it's really important. Come now please." She hung up. Alex wondered If something was wrong. He knew that Claire was sick but maybe she was getting worse? 


	2. Emotions

TWO  
"Who is it?" Claire whispered close to the door. "Claire, it's me, Alex. What's wrong?" The door swung open and an upset Claire fell crying into his arms. "Hold, on a minute. Tell me what's happened?" Alex helped her up to her room. Claire felt safe in his arms, but was worried about what his reaction was going to be. "Alex, I don't know what to do, I can't tell anyone, and please don't hate me -" "Hate you for what?" "Alex, I'm pregnant!" There, she'd finally let it out, and she fell into his arms again sobbing. "Oh." there was a long pause. "Are you sure? Is it mine?"  
  
"Yep, I'm sure." Claire said between sniffs. "It is yours. I'm so sorry Alex!" "it's OK Claire. I'm glad you told me. Now we can figure out what to do about this situation." "Do you want a baby?" "Well, if it's with you, yes I do. I love you Claire. Don't worry everything will be just fine." He lay down on the bed next to her, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. Claire reached over and put her arm around him. She was surprised he wasn't angry. She felt wonderful.  
  
The next morning everyone knew Alex had stayed the night. It was amazing how fast news could get around. Claire hobbled to the kitchen very slowly trying not to notice the stares and smirks from Jodi and Becky. "How was last night?" asked Jodi curiously. "Fine," Claire told her. "ALEX SLEPT OVER!!!" Jodi was ecstatic. "We didn't DO anything" "...sure"  
  
"So, everyone knows we are a couple?" Alex laughed. "Should we tell them?" "No, not yet." "When? Pregnancy isn't something you can just hide! Sooner or later you're gonna get a bump!" "I'll tell Meg first. Hopefully she will tell the others discreetly, so I wont have to make a huge announcement." "Good plan, mummy." Alex said in an annoying voice. "Shut up, Alex."  
Soon the whole of Drovers knew everything. Including that Claire was going to keep the baby. Tess made sure all the hard jobs we divided between everyone except Claire, who was very annoyed that she wasn't even allowed to leave the house without telling Tess where she was going. "I'm not disabled Tess. I can drive." "You have to be careful Claire." Then Tess babbled on about a pregnancy book that she recommended Claire should read. Claire walked out of the room before Tess would shut up.  
  
It seemed like Claire's life was going down-hill. Some days she felt great, others she felt horrible. It was worse once she started to show the signs. A little bump was appearing, and it only made her feel worse. How could she cope with a baby? She hadn't even really thought about it that much. What would she do about childcare or schooling? Would she make a good mother? She started to spend most of her time in her room, looking through old photo albums of her childhood. She wondered if the baby would look anything like her.  
  
Two months to go. It seemed like forever. Now Claire couldn't even see her feet! She'd read three books about pregnancy so far and was beginning to read another. "This baby stuff is actually really interesting!" Claire told Tess. "See, I told you, Claire! If only you would listen." Tess replied. "It says that my skin should be glowing." Hmm, sure doesn't look glowing to me." Claire looked in the mirror, examining her unfamiliar body. "Maybe that's because you should be getting some sun on that pale skin of yours" Tess said.  
  
That afternoon, Claire sat outside on the deck chair reading her book. The sound of the birds and the smell of spring flowers were comforting. Every few moments she could feel the baby kicking, or moving inside her. "Alex!" Claire yelled. "Quick! It's moving! Feel!" Alex came from inside and put his hand on Claire's stomach. "Wow, it's amazing!" They sat silently together for a few minutes before Alex said "What shall we call her?" "Her? How do you know it's a girl?" "Well, she seems to be as feisty as her mother!" "I am not feisty! Well, not that much anyway." "So? What's your pick? What should we call her?" "For a girl, I quite like Emily, Louise or Millie. for a boy, Matthew, Jack or Benjamin." "Aw, cute! Lil' Ben!" Alex laughed. "I like Emily, but what about Jamie?" "Jamie? Claire said in a surprised voice. "Well, it's.OK, I guess! No, I like Emily!" Alex and Claire sat hand in hand looking out towards the horses grazing, meanwhile, Jodi, Becky, Meg and Tess were organizing a baby shower!  
Claire wasn't too keen on a baby shower. She didn't want a lot of fuss. It was too late anyway, the room was set with streamers and presents sat all over the table. Terry, Nick, Liz and even Harry decided to come along.  
  
"Open my one first!" Tess told Claire handing her a present. "Ok, thanks Tess" Claire unwrapped the tissue paper and inside were two outfits with little booties. "Oh my gosh they are so CUTE!" Jodi exclaimed "Yeah I know! But they were very expensive so the baby better like 'em!" Tess joked. "Thanks Tess, they're adorable!"  
  
By the end of the night Claire had received many books, clothes, toys and a beautiful crib. She couldn't wait until she could set up the baby's bedroom tomorrow morning with Alex. 


	3. The responsibilities of raising a child

Three  
  
"What do think of yellow?" Claire asked. "Yellow," said Alex. "Don't you think that's sorta mellow!?" He grinned. "Yes, but it's better than pink or blue, because we don't know the sex of the baby yet. I don't want to paint it pink, and then find out I'm having a boy!" "What about a creamy-white colour like this one?" Tess said looking though the paint guide. "It's called 'Summer Lily', and look, buy ten cans, get one free!" "Yes, well we don't need to paint the whole house Tess!" Claire joked. "Oh, well it's just a thought." Tess mumbled. She sometimes wished she was the one having a baby. Everyone always though Tess would be the first to raise a family. "Ok, we'll go with that one you said, what was it - 'Summer Lily'? Sounds nice." Alex confirmed. "Yea, it's great Tess!'' Claire told her. "Now, what else do we need? We've got the room sorted, but what else do babies need?" "Gosh you know nothing of babies Claire!" Said Tess. "Do you even know what the eat?" "Yes! They eat baby food. I've seen those cans in the shops. Im not stupid you know." Claire replied quite unsure of herself. "No, not at first they don't! They drink milk.' Tess sounded concerned. "I knew that" "Sure." "Yea, well I DID! And that reminds me, Alex, we need to buy some bottles." "Why so soon?" Alex asked. "Because, It'll need to drink when it's born." "That's what boobs are for, Claire." "Oh, yea. Well." She looked embarrassed. She couldn't imagine herself sitting at the table with her top half-down with Alex around. It just wasn't 'a Claire thing to do'. "There's a lot of things you're going to have to get used to Claire, like breast-feeding, changing nappies, checking milk temperatures, waking up at midnight." "Don't scare her now, Tess." "Oh it's Ok. That's what I've got Alex for." Claire laughed. "Me?" "Yes you're in charge of nappies." "Oh gee thanks." Alex said in a sarcastic manner.  
  
Chapter Four Preview  
  
Claire woke the next morning with a very string pain in her lower abdomen. She lay in bed for a few minutes waiting for it to go away, but it only got stronger. Soon it so bad, she ran to the bathroom. 


	4. Brush of danger

Claire had never felt so sick in her life. She held her stomach, sat with her face staring into the toilet and vomited. "Life isn't fair!" She thought to herself. Why did she have to be the one to fall pregnant? Claire knew that her life would never be the same.  
  
Alex was downstairs having a cup of tea with Meg. "Do you think I'd make a good father?" he asked Meg. "No, not really." She answered. "You won't be a good father - you'll be a great father!" "Thanks." Said Alex. He sat for a while staring into the mug, the steam rose making funny pictures in the air. He heard something from upstairs. It sounded like a muffled cry. "Claire? Is that you? Meg, can your hear that?" "Yea, I'll check it out." Meg ran upstairs and into Claire's room. Surprisingly, she found nothing, until she heard the sound again, coming from the bathroom. "Claire!? Answer me! Are you OK?" Meg heard a quiet "Mhmm." "Claire what are you doing in there?" Meg exclaimed when she found Claire curled up against the bath with her hair matted and her eyes swollen and red. "It hurts so bad, Meg!" "What hurts so bad?" "My tummy! Help me Meg! What happens if I killed the baby?" "You wouldn't have killed the baby Claire, but we should check you out anyway. Come on, I'll help you up." She heaved the blubbering mess up but Claire kept slouching and wanting to fall down again. "ALEX! Get up here NOW!" Alex was there in a flash. He picked her up and her arms fell around him as she gripped his shoulders tightly. "Alex, I'm dying." Claire whispered in his ear. She had almost no energy left in her frail body. "No you're not Claire, don't worry, I'll save you." Meg had already rung the ambulance. As soon as Claire heard the sirens, she refused to lie on the bed. "God Claire, you are so stubborn. Lie down and you'll feel so much better." Tess, Jodi and Becky had arrived back from rounding up the cattle and helped Claire onto the bed. "Alex, don't leave me!" "I wont Claire. I'm right by your side. You'll be OK."  
  
Alex was very worried for Claire and the baby inside her. He felt the way she held him and he knew that this was no ordinary morning sickness. Inside he felt that she would probably have a miscarriage, and he was looking forward to starting a family with the woman he loved. Surely she couldn't lose the child now? It's way to far into the pregnancy?  
  
At the hospital only Alex and Tess were allowed to go into the room with Claire first. A tall, round-faced man with dark-rimmed glasses and a cheesy smile entered and checked Claire's heartbeat and temperature. Alex and Tess waited anxiously for an answer from him. "All's well!" He said. "Just a strain on her lower stomach muscles. Has she been doing anything physically demanding lately? Carrying heavy objects maybe?" "Not that anyone at Drover's knows of?" Tess looked at Alex. "I don't think so." He said. "Ok, well you ask her when she wakes up. We have given her a lot of pain killers and she should wake pretty soon, but not to worry - the baby is perfectly fine."  
  
Alex was so relieved. He felt a heavy weight had just been lifted off his back. Now he could relax and wait for the medicine to wear off, and Claire would awake. 


	5. The hospital bed

Claire felt some one grab her hands from behind her. They were warm and she turned to find Alex. He had just come back from the paddocks chopping the old eucalyptus tree, and he had only his shorts on. Man he is so sexy, she thought. Just as she stared into his eyes, he grabbed her waist and pulled her in giving her passionate kisses all over her neck, moving slowly towards her stomach. Alex loved the feel of her smooth skin on his lips. Claire reached for his pants...  
  
"..Claire? Are you awake? Hey Tess! She's awake!" Alex held her hand tightly and she woke to find him and Tess standing next to the bed.  
  
"Hi Claire!" Tess whispered. "How are ya? How's ya stomach?"  
  
"Uh, Feel much better" Claire said in a hoarse, croaky voice. Dammit, she told herself, it was only a dream!  
  
"Ok, now that you're feelin' better, I'm gonna pop back to Drovers and tell the rest of the worriers that you are alive!"  
  
"What about my baby?" Claire asked.  
  
"It's fine. Phew, that was a close one Claire! Don't get into so much trouble!" Tess stood up and left the room. "See ya tonight Claire! I'll bring you some dinner as we know you don't like hospital food!"  
  
"Claire, Oh my God, im so glad your OK! Though I'd almost lost ya there! Apparently, its lower stomach straining. What have you been doing to cause that?"  
  
"Gee, I don't know Alex, could be anything. I tried to lift the picture off the wall in the nursery, it was quite heavy, but it didn't hurt."  
  
"Ok, just what I thought. No heavy work from now on ok?"  
  
"Right, boss."  
  
"Are you tired Claire?"  
  
"No, just uncomfortable. These pillows are useless, and I need a bath!"  
  
"Yea you stink! Nah, I love the smell of you." Alex laughed.  
  
"Aw, you are gross Alex Ryan!"  
  
"I know, but it's the only way to get a reaction from you." Alex stood up from his chair and asked the nurse in the next room for another pillow. "This should do ya." Alex lifted Claire's head and fluffed both pillows up and placed them down.  
  
After a few minutes of talking about how the rest at Drovers were coping and how scared Claire had been, another nurse entered the room. "Now Claire McLeod, is it? Yes, it's time for your shower. If you're feeling too dizzy to stand, we can bath you."  
  
"Bath sounds like fun, eh? Guess it's one of those SPOUNGE baths. Need any extra help?" Alex smirked. He loved Claire's reactions to his childish behaviour.  
  
"No Alex, I'm having a shower!" Claire told him. "Piss off for now."  
  
"Aw, Claire you are a meany" Alex put on a silly voice, but he stopped when he realized the nurse was still there, and was giving both of them funny looks. "Ok, See ya later then. I'll pick you up at eight o'clock."  
  
"Can't wait" said Claire sarcastically. 


	6. On the way home

Alex arrived back at the hospital around 8:00. When he entered Claire's ward, she had already packed her things and was waiting on the bed edge staring at the clock. "Finally! I can leave this place!" Claire told Alex with a sigh.  
  
"Is it really that bad?"  
  
"Yes! They wouldn't even let me have dessert! I'm eating for two here, not just me. I told them the baby was craving, but they didn't believe me."  
  
"Right, well you can have as much icecream you want at home. Do you need a hand getting up?"  
  
"No, I'm not an invalid.. But if you'd carry me anyway."  
  
Alex had a bunch of roses in his hand, so he helped Claire into the car and let her hold them. "Since when have you been the romantic type Mr. Ryan?" Claire giggled.  
  
"Since I met the girl of my dreams.talking of dreams, Claire, you seemed to be having a good dream before you awoke! You muttered my name!"  
  
"I was NOT having a dream" Claire blushed rose red. "I just heard your voice"  
  
"I wasn't talking!" Alex laughed. 


	7. A warm welcome

Chapter 7  
  
"Hey Claire!" Becky said when Claire and Alex entered the kitchen.  
  
"Welcome home!" Said Meg as she peeled some potatoes. "The rest are outside."  
  
Alex grabbed Claire's hand and led her outside into the hallway. Claire was surprised to be hand in hand with him, but she just gave him a look. "Reckon you can lead yourself outside now?" Alex asked when they reached the door.  
  
"I don't need your hand now," She paused. ".But thanks Alex, for everything."  
  
"HEY CLAIRE" everyone chirped. Tess, Jodi, Nick and Dave were all gathered on the deck. "Sorry, you can't have a beer Claire - bad for the bub ya know!" Dave laughed.  
  
"It's OK, Alex, get me a water will you?"  
  
"What, I'm your personal slave now am I?"  
  
"Please?" Claire said in a cheeky voice. Alex rushed off to the kitchen. "So how are you?" Jodi asked.  
  
"Oh I'm ok. Ankles are bluddy sore though!"  
  
"I'm surprised you can even see them at this stage!" Alex laughed as he handed her the water.  
  
"Excuse me, I can see them perfectly fine!" She look down, pretended to be able to see her feet and took a sip of water. 


	8. The Kiss!

Chapter 8  
  
Alex found Claire alone on the deck. It was almost midnight, but they were both wide awake. "Cant sleep." She told Alex. He sat down on the chair next to her.  
  
"Neither."  
  
"Aren't they beautiful?" Claire whispered looking up at the stars. Alex looked at her. The moonlight on her face made her look like an angel. Not a scar or blemish to ruin her complexion. Alex told her quietly "Just like you." She looked at him and stared into his eyes. She had never felt this way before. They had fooled around before, and that's how she'd become pregnant, but now she really felt true love for him.  
  
Alex's mind was going crazy. He had always loved Claire for years, but he knew that the relationship between them had never been very serious up until this moment. His heart told him to kiss her, but his mind told him to hold back. Before the pregnancy, Claire's feeling had never been very strong for him, she only wanted a little fun, and he knew it, but tonight was different; Alex leaned forwards and Claire wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips met, and the kiss lasted for what seemed like eternity. It was as if the whole world had stopped turning, and nothing moved except the two lovers, who had now stumbled into the house, still locked at the lips. At the staircase, they parted, and Claire led Alex upstairs to her room. "Shhh.. Claire giggled. At the foot of the bed, they kissed again. Alex loved the taste of Claire's lips. "Don't go too far Claire." Alex whispered. At first, Claire thought that he must have had second thoughts, "Why?"  
  
"What happens if we hurt the baby?"  
  
"Oh, yea - forgot about that!" Claire put her hand on her stomach. "Right, not too far then" She started to kiss him again.  
  
Tess woke suddenly. The house was silent, but she was sure she heard something. "Claire?" she shouted. She didn't get an answer, as Claire was far too busy for anything at this moment. Tess grabbed her torch and headed into the hall. The sound was coming from the other end of the landing, so she tiptoed across the floor. We really need to fix these creaky floorboards, she thought.  
  
Tess reached Claire's room and heard movement. "What the hell is Claire doing at this time of night?" She whispered to herself. Maybe it's a burglar?! She swung open the door. 


	9. Surprise!

Chapter 9  
  
"Wow – what a sight!" Tess exclaimed. Alex had Claire pinned down against the bed. It looked pretty awkward, as her stomach was protruding outwards and he had to lie to one side. They were still kissing madly.  
  
"Um, gee, sorry Claire… thought you were a burglar!"  
  
"Tess! What…. The…WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!!"  
  
"What are YOU doing is what I'd like to know! Lucky thing you're both fully clothed!"  
  
"Well, um…" They both stood up.  
  
"Oh, uh-, well …. It's a birthing technique," Alex made up. "My cousin told me to show Claire. – Uh, S'posed to make the birth easier."  
  
"Uh, yea" Claire looked at Alex.  
  
"Riiite……" Tess didn't sound one bit as if she believed them. "I think I'll just go back to bed. Maybe I'm just dreaming." 


	10. Embarassment

Chapter 10  
  
Claire woke the next morning with Alex lying next to her. They were still wearing their clothes from the night before. He was snoring loudly and she let out a sudden laugh. "Wh-what? ….mhfhh…" Alex woke slowly to the sound of Claire's giggles. "Good morning sleepy-head" said Claire.  
  
"What's the time?"  
  
"Time to get up!"  
  
"mhhf…" Alex rolled over onto his right side and tried to fall asleep again.  
  
"Alex, it's 6.30"  
  
"Yea so let me sleep"  
  
"No, you have to get up, or else everyone will wonder where the hell you are.'  
  
"Mmmm Ok, I'm up, I'm up." He stumbled out of bed and looked in the mirror.  
  
"uh, I look like crap."  
  
"We both do. Now hurry up and get ready. I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast. Hey, Alex," Claire added. "Don't say anything k?"  
  
"rite-oh"  
  
Claire sat down at the table and poured herself and juice. "Had a nice night?" Tess asked.  
  
"Shut up Tess." Claire Told her  
  
"Well, I had this really WEIRD Dream ya know, bout you and Alex, back together again!? How strange…" She trailed off.  
  
"We didn't DO anything Tess"  
  
"Oh SURE"  
  
"SURE" Claire said firmly. "We just – nothing. It was just fun. Plus, we couldn't DO anything with this huge stomach of mine!"  
  
"Didn't know you were into that sort of 'fun' Claire?" said Becky as she entered.  
  
"You don't know anything yet," Claire said trying to hide her embarrassment. It was unlike her to be the centre of attention at breakfast. Since the pregnancy everyone was asking so many questions about how she was feeling and how her relationship was, but inside she felt uncomfortable.  
  
Alex entered the room, looking well groomed and ready for the day. "Gee, you've made quite a remarkable change since when you woke all titchy!" Claire laughed.  
  
"Yea, well I feel wide awake now. What's to eat? Got any bacon?"  
  
"Yes, we have lots of bacon Alex." Meg said. "We also have a frying pan, a stove and you have two hands."  
  
"Huh?" Alex looked confused.  
  
"It means, make it yourself!"  
  
"Oh, man, fine. I'll have toast then." Alex acted like a pathetic puppy and stuck his bread in the toaster.  
  
"Hey Alex." Jodi said. "Nick was looking for you last night. He tried calling but couldn't get hold of you."  
  
"Oh, well…" he looked at Claire.  
  
"He was helping me with birthing exercises." This time it was Claire who had to talk her way out of it.  
  
"Yea, pretty boring stuff really. Just stretches."  
  
"It took all night?" Jodi questioned.  
  
"Uh, yea – I stayed for a beer and was too drunk to drive. Claire let me stay… on the couch." 


	11. The Birth of a new Mcleod

Chapter 11  
  
Claire raced across the field, wind blowing her hair and the sun shone down on her face. Alex trailed behind her, trying to catch up. He knew Claire gave him the slow horse, just to annoy him, but he was determined to beat her. Alex rode faster and faster. He was a metre in front of her when she suddenly pulled on the reigns. "Whoa Brave J!" Claire slowed, stopped, and got off the horse and walked towards the shade. Alex followed. "I beat ya!" He announced.  
  
"I feel sick, Alex."  
  
"What? Sick, as in your feel like throwing up?"  
  
"No, just sick in the stomach."  
  
"Not again. Maybe it's the 'birthing exercises'?" He laughed. "Stomach straining?"  
  
"No this is different."  
  
"I told you not to ride"  
  
"Its not the ride"  
  
"Then what is it – "  
  
"Owww" Claire grabbed her stomach and groaned.  
  
Alex put his arm around her. He suddenly realised that it had been 8 month. Surely it couldn't arrive now? That would make it premature. He could feel himself shaking. He was so nervous. "Alex, I think it's coming!" Alex was freaking out – He was going to deliver his own baby in the fields of Drovers! "Should I call the ambulance?"  
  
"Yes! Do something! It really hurts!"  
  
Alex told Claire to roll onto her back and lie down. He called the ambulance and they said they would be there in 10 minutes. "Its too long" thought Alex. The ambulance driver gave him advice over the phone. He was told to take Claire's jeans off. He hesitated, but did whatever the lady said. Claire was screaming now. "I can see something!" Alex yelled. "Push Claire! Push with everything you've got!"  
  
"I cant! Its too hard!"  
  
"No it's not. Just keep trying." He had never been so excited and scared in his life. Claire's face was bright red. After a few minutes of pushing, she tossed her head back, closed her eyes and passed out. "Shit!" Alex screamed. This wasn't supposed to happen! Now what was he going to do!? He could see half of the baby was out by now. It was up to its chest. For the first time, he saw his child's own face, but he didn't know if it was alive, or even of the mother was alive. Alex tried to wake Claire. She pressed her face. "Wake up Claire! Come on! You can do it!" Alex tried once more, and then decided to check on the baby. There was no change, so he instantly wrapped his hands around it's shoulders and pulled it gently, but firmly. Claire gave a quiet cry. There was blood on the grass around him, and blood on his shirt. He had stains on his face and tears rolling down his cheeks. "Claire look! It's our baby! Look Claire we have a miniature McLeod-Ryan! And…" He looked. "We have a little girl!!!" 


	12. Perfect Ending, Perfect Family

Chapter 12  
  
The ambulance took awhile to get to the area that they were, but they arrived with a stretcher and all sorts of medical equipment. Alex ran up to meet them. "I did it!" He yelled. "Its here! We have a daughter!" Meg, Tess, Jodi, Terry, Becky, Nick and Jake were all there. "Wow! Well done Alex!" Tess told him.  
  
Alex ran down into the shade of the tree where Claire was lying with the tiny baby wrapped in her arms. The doctor cut the umbilical cord and let her rest. "Alex – look at her! Isn't she so small?" Claire could hardly raise her voice.  
  
"Yea, she's adorable!"  
  
"Hey Louise, that's your Daddy!" Claire and Louise looked up at Alex. Both had identical shining eyes and brown curls of hair.  
  
"Looks just like you, Claire! – Perfect in every way!" 


End file.
